My Dream Date With Batista
by Darker Daze
Summary: Jenny goes on a dream date with the "Animal" Dave Batista after a house show. Topic may not be sutible for anyone under 17 Dave Batista/OC


One day my best friend Josie and I went to a Smackdown house show with the tickets that we won on the radio.

I dreamt of seeing my favorite wrestler, Batista, up close and in the ring for real. And now my dream is coming true.

Josie loved Matt Hardy. She has pictures that she drew of him all over her room. She also wrote poetry of Matt and made a fan site online that also includes all of his Matt Facts. In my opinion, I think she's obsessed with Matt.

We got a couple of the best seats in the arena, ringside.

"Jenny, were here! We finally made it!," Josie exclaimed.

"I know!," I squealed.

"Got the signs?"

"You know I do!"

Tonight, Matt was teaming with Rey Mysterio against M. N. M. and Batista against Kurt Angle for the World Heavyweight Championship.

One match that got our attention, as we watched the show was that we've been wanting to see was Undertaker vs. Bobby Lashley in a Casket match. We cheered on both men. Undertaker finished off Lashley with the Tombstone Piledriver into the casket and closes it.

When the tag match started M. N. M. came out with first with their paparazzi and their red carpet on the ramp.

Rey Mysterio and Matt Hardy's entrance was dedicated to their late friend and fellow wrestler, Eddie Guerrero, by riding a lowrider.

I thought that Josie was going to feint, 'cause Matt came by us to get into the ring. But before Matt got in the ring, he stopped in his tracks and turned toward us. Matt came up to Josie, took her hand and kissed it. She smiled and blushed at him. He smiled and winked back at her.

"Matt! Come on, let's start the match!," Rey called to Matt.

Matt turned around and went into the ring.

Rey and Matt won against M. N. M. by using their finishers on them and pinned them.

After the win Melina got on the ring apron and started yelling at Matt. Since Matt had her attention, Rey used that opportunity and hit her with the 619. Afterwards, Rey and Matt went backstage.

Josie fanned herself with her hand and sighed.

"Happy now?," I asked.

"Yes!," Josie smiled.

Next was Batista's match against Angle, for the main event. Batista came out first, which made me happy of course.

When Batista came by us, I clutched my dolphin necklace. He smiled at me and quickly checked out my body.

Then it was time for Angle to come out. Everyone in the audience chanted, "You suck!", cause it went with his music.

Angle took a longer time to try to wear Batista down, so he can pull off the Angle slam and/or the ankle lock. Batista used powerbomb and pin to win.

After the match, the guy that was sitting behind us pushed me into Josie, knocking us to the floor and he yelled to Batista. Batista saw the guy push me and got out of the ring.

"If you were a real man, you would've taken a pin!," the guy yelled.

"If you were a real man, you wouldn't push women," Batista said, not even looking at the guy.

Security came and escorted the guy out of the arena.

Batista came up to us and asked, "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine," Josie said.

"I'll be okay," I said.

"Would you two like to come backstage?"

Josie and I looked at each other and grinned, then looked back at Batista.

"Sure!," we both exclaimed.

Batista got a security staff member to let us through the security barrier, and off to backstage we went.

As we turned the corner and headed toward the locker room, Matt Hardy bumped into Josie. Josie staggered backwards and Matt caught her before she fell.

"You okay?," Matt asked, still holding on to her.

"I think I'll be okay," Josie said.

"You're just the person that I wanted to see!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Would you like to do something with me?," Matt asked her.

"I'd love to," Josie said. Then she turned to Batista and me, "I'll see you later."

"Later, Josie!," I said. Then I turned toward Batista and asked, "So, what should we do now?"

"Let's go to my dressing room, so I can get changed, then we can get out of here," Batista said smiling at me.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled back.

"What do you like to do?," Batista asked me as he finished changing.

"I like to sing!"

"I'd like to hear you sing sometime."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Batista put his hand on my shoulder and told me that he was ready to go.

"Where would you like to go?," I asked.

"Do you know a good place where we could take a nice long walk?"

"Yeah, sure!," I smiled.

We ended up driving to the amphitheater. As soon as we parked, Batista took me into his sexy arms and gently kissed me on the lips. I was surprised that he kissed me, but his lips felt inviting, so I kissed him back.

After we parted our lips from each other, Batista asked, "So how about that walk?"

Batista gently kissed me on the lips before getting out of the car. He came around the car to my side and opened my door for me.

As we walked down the walkway toward the amphitheater, Batista took my hand into his.

"What else do you like to do?"

"I love watching horror movies," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! My mom pretty much raised me on horror movies, music, and wrestling!"

Batista smiled at me and kissed me tenderly. As we kissed, I put my arms around him. He embraced me in his strong, sexy arms.

We managed to sepparate from each other and continued on down the walkway until we got to the amphitheater stage. We walked to the front of the stage.

Batista leaned on the front of the stage as we talked. We talked about things that we wanted later in life. We held hands as we talked.

"Have you seen any concerts here?," Batista asked me.

"Yeah! I've seen the Guess Who here."

"That's a great band!"

Batista looked deep into my eyes passionately, as if looking into the depths of my soul. I was loosing myself in his gorgeous eyes.

Noise from on coming teens broke our trance of looking into each other's eyes.

Batista pushed himself from the stage, took my hand, and we walked from the stage. We decided to go back to Batista's car.

Batista looked famished as we got to the car.

I asked, "Would you like to go back to my place and get something to eat?"

Batista smiled at me and answered, "I'd like that!"

I smiled back at him and brought him in for a gentle, loving kiss.

In the car we talked like we knew each other for years and I snuggled into Batista, while he had his arm around me.

When we got to the door to my apartment, Batista gently put his hands on my face and passionately kissed me. My next door neighbor, Mrs. Thomnas, poked her head out her door and frowned when she saw Batista and me kissing, then closed the door. We parted when we heard the door close.

We went inside my apartment and closed the door behind us. I kissed Batista once more when the door closed. We both could feel the passion heating up between us.

"Are you still hungry?," I asked abruptly. "I got lots of meatloaf leftover."

"Sure as long as you have bread and ketchup!," Batista smiled.

"Of course I do," I smiled back.

I took Batista's hand and lead him to the kitchen. I motioned for him to have a seat at the kitchen table.

Batista watched me get the food from the fridge and he got up when I was struggling to get the plates and cups.

"Need some help with that, Jenny?," Batista asked.

"I guess I do," I said.

Batista grabbed the plates and cups that I couldn't get. While he got them, his sexy body brushed up against my body. I gently put my hand on his forearm. Then he smiled and turned his attention to me. We looked into each other's eyes with passion.

Batista put his arms around me, picked me up and I put my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. I kissed Batista where his neck meets his shoulder. Batista moaned when I kissed him.

"Batista, we should eat before we go any further," I said, breathing heavily.

"I guess you're right!," Batista sighed.

Batista put me down on my feet and we sat down at the table together.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

"Not lately!," I said smiling.

After we finished eating, Batista pulled me onto his lap. I passionately kissed him. Batista ran his hands from my hips up my body making me moan softly.

"Let's go to the bedroom," I whispered when out lips parted.

I gently took one of his hands and lead him to my bedroom. His shirt was already off when we got to my bedroom. I pushed Batista onto the bed and took off my blouse. A sexy smile spread across his face when he saw me take off my blouse.

Just then Batista pulled me onto his lap and kissed me with his burning hot lips.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?," Batista asked me.

"Yes, I do want this. I want you," I answered as I reached for his belt.

Batista removed the rest of the clothes from our bodies and gently laid me down on the bed. I bit my lower lip and moaned as he entered me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and accepted his strong thrusts. Batista unleashed his animal instincts and sped up his thrusts making me moan loudly in between them.

Batista has unloaded in me and then rolled off of me. I turned to him, put my arms around him and put my head on his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around my body, closing his eyes he secretly wished that this night would not end.

"You were great!, " I exclaimed, looking up at his face.

He opened his eyes, smiling, and said, "So were you, Jenny. You have a beautiful body, I might add!"

I lifted my head and gave Batista a soft kiss on the lips.

We snuggled in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Batista woke up the next and watched me sleep for a half-hour. He had gotten aroused by looking at my nude body. He aroused me awake by kissing my body. I touched his cheek letting him know that I was awake.

Batista climbed back up my body, touching every curve on the way.

I had put my arms around his neck and kissed his accepting lips. He got up picking me up with him.

Batista put me up on the dresser and entered me. I ran my finger nails down his back. He grunted with every thrust he took. He unloaded in me and we collapsed on the bed together.

Later, Batista and I were at the door to my apartment saying our good-byes.

"I had a good time with you last night," I said.

"So did I! Maybe, sometime when I have off from the road, I'll come and visit. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good to me," I smiled

Batista gave me one last kiss before exiting the apartment.


End file.
